


Not A Good Time

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Human AU, M/M, Phone Sex, stiles is being sensible at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek chooses the worst time to ask phone sex from Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Time

  
  
  
  
“What the hell, Derek?” Stiles hissed into his phone. His dad was tired and  
had just gotten home from his shift from the station, and he didn’t want  
to disturb him by yelling so early in the morning. “I can’t have phone sex  
with you at eight in the morning! I have class in fifteen minutes!” 

“Isn’t it a Friday there?” said Derek, putting the phone between his ear and  
his shoulder as he took off his pants. “Besides, you always hated first period.  
You have Harris first this year, right?” 

“Look, I am not going to have phone sex with you right now,” said Stiles.  
He had to leave and Derek wasn’t hanging up. He didn’t want get caught  
talking about sex with Derek on the phone. His dad’s suffered enough of it.  
“And that’s exactly why I don’t want to be late, because it’s Harris, and he’s  
given me enough detentions already and what time is it there now, anyways?  
Midnight? Dude, you’re like sixteen hours ahead of me. Just do whatever you  
have to do in Hong Kong, Mister-I-inherited-my-dead-uncle’s-company and  
enjoy your condo and your room service or whatever, okay? And we’ll have  
real sex when you come back.” 

“But I already took off my pants.” 

Stiles hung up. 

**Author's Note:**

> The movie used for Derek taking off his pants is Open Gate :D


End file.
